Wedded Bliss?
by Eyes of Emmerald
Summary: The war is over. They are all alive and well. And now, Natsume is about to face the biggest challenge in a man’s life. Marrying Mikan Sakura… well, if he could even get to the asking part…RR!


**Wedded Bliss?**

Summary: The war is over. They are all alive and well. And now, Natsume is about to face the biggest challenge in a man's life. Marrying Mikan Sakura… well, if he could even get to the asking part…

**Chapter One: Magazine Mishap**

_Sakura Mikan_

A two piece bikini picture of a 20 year old smiling Mikan

_Sakura Mikan was the sweet flower of the Alice Academy - famous for being one of the main retaliators in the war and also ranks one in our poll of the Best Trophy Wife in the Alice world, followed closely by her best friend and the Ice Queen of the Academy, Hotaru Imai (see page 23 for more details) . Born on January 10, she currently lives with her grandfather at a condo unit in Tokyo. The reasons why Mikan was voted the best trophy wife is because, firstly, she is exceptionally pretty yet looked like child at most times, especially with long auburn hair still tied up into buns. She is also a great swimmer, though not experienced enough to be in the Olympics but good enough that she won amateur contests, plus it made her body to die for. Although still naïve and innocent, Mikan is not a person you can call an idiot (as she was often called in her Academy days). Being trained mercilessly by her best friend, she could carry an intelligent conversation effortlessly and her manners could rival a queen if she wanted to. The only thing that could practically throw you off (AN: aside from the obvious Mary Sue-ness) is the fact that if you want to go after this baby, you not only have to kiss her best friend's baka gun but say 'hi' to Hyuuga Natsume's devastating flames as well._

"This is so embarrassing." A red faced Mikan said as she tried to hide her face. All of her so-called friends were gathered on her bed and was looking at a magazine, but not just any magazine - the 'His Alice' logo stared back at them lovingly.

"Natsume-san's going to be so mad," whispered Anna as she stared wide-eyed at Mikan's two-piece bikini picture.

"Yeah he is." Nonoko agreed. "When did you ever wear a bikini Mikan?"

"Well it was summer, and um, the four of us thought that it might be fun to hang out in the beach and well, Hotaru-chan made me wear it." Mikan said, blushing. "How they got that picture is beyond me….or maybe it's not." Mikan said as her eyes narrowed at Hotaru who was reading a book. "Hotaru-chan…"

"They paid me ten thousand rabbits. I couldn't refuse." Was the only explanation she offered.

Mikan fumed. "But this is so revealing and well, Natsume-kun's not going to like this!"

"Whatever, it's your problem now not mine."

"Mou, how could you be so mean Hotaru-chan?" whined Mikan which was sufficiently ignored by Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan, don't worry Natsume doesn't read this kind of things right? I mean…" Anna stopped short as she felt the temperature in the room increased remarkably.

"Or maybe he does…" Nonoko whispered as she looked at the now furious Natsume Hyuuga holding what looked to be a burnt magazine.

"Polkadots, what is the meaning of this?" he asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

He was really going to kill whoever did this article. Not only did the blasted magazine gave their readers an eyeful on Mikan's all half-naked glory but the magazine also made him think of Mikan as his wife. They were not even 'together' yet since he'd been avoiding getting in a relationship with her since he wanted to make sure he could at least secure his and her life before he started anything with her (despite the fact that he was incredibly protective and possessive of her, and does not let her near any boy).

And now, another reason why he was going to burn the guy who wrote the article to ashes is because he suddenly found himself discussing it with his best friend.

"Damn it Ruka, we've just been through a war." Natsume said, looking very frustrated more to himself than Ruka. "I was kicked out from the academy. I haven't had proper education. I also have no money, no car, no house! What could I possibly offer her?"

Ruka rolled his eyes.

"I never knew Mikan was a gold digger." Ruka commented dryly. "That really does change a few things."

Natsume gave his best friend a glare before sighing heavily.

"You know what I mean, Ruka. Besides, there's greater offers ou-"

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Ruka cut him off with the name he calls whenever he was very annoyed with the flame user. "You two are probably the most thick-headed people I've ever met in my life. And don't look at me like that because I had the balls to admit it, to the Ice Queen no less and now, I'm the luckiest man on earth!"

Natsume scrunched up his nose, as if a bad smell suddenly wafted through his nostrils.

"Stop it. I don't need to hear you declaring your undying love for that woman." Natsume said as if disgusted especially when he was still endowed with wonder on how anyone could ever handle the said woman.

Ruka ignored him and continued, "You do know that Mikan's been head over heels in love with you since God knows when so just get on with it. Lord knows, ten years' enough time wasted."

Natsume knew that. He wasn't blind to miss the longing looks Mikan gave him or the blushes and stutters that accompanied her whenever she was in his presence. He also didn't miss the way she was always at his side even when he was cruel and tried to push her away. He was thankful she was incredibly stubborn but that doesn't mean he wasn't frustrated and worried as hell for her.

Natsume looked at his best friend again who was looking at him like an exasperated teacher trying to teach him the answer he already knows but wouldn't say out loud. He had never wanted, needed anyone so badly in his life until Mikan came along but he could not bring himself to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that said he was just going to hurt her, just like everyone close to him especially when there are still people around hunting him for ruining plans and killing their bosses.

"Natsume, I know you want to marry her. Hell, if you don't now, you'd probably die a virgin." Ruka said, rather loudly making Natsume looked at him, scandalized. "Hehe, sorry. Don't worry, no one's here." Ruka coughed slightly, trying to ignore the Hyuuga glare™ from his best friend. "Anyway, as I was saying, this is your chance to finally have your fair share of happiness."

"But you know my situation Ruka," Natsume said, his jaw tightening. "What if she got hurt? Or worse…die? I can't let that happen."

"Then don't." Ruka snapped as if it was that simple. "Besides, what the hell did you think Mikan was doing in the war? Certainly not fraternizing with the enemies."

Natsume cursed inwardly. He had a point. No matter what, Mikan's name would always be in the top ten list of any enemy of the Academy.

"Fine but you know what I'm like, what if I messed it up or what if she found someone else or," He broke off when he saw Ruka's eyes looked at him seriously.

"Or you could have everything you've wanted since you were ten."

* * *

AN: Just tell me what you think and I'll be happy, especially when you review. The war will also be more detailed in the next chapter and rest assured that Mikan will NOT be a Mary Sue in this story. Feel free to ask questions. Thanks! 


End file.
